fttefandomcom-20200214-history
Leia Hanabusa
Leia is a worgen/vampire mix and the princess of the worgens. Appearance Leia has long, blonde hair and big green eyes, just like her father. She is quite tall, but skinny, because she ofter starves, on her own will. Leia's complexion is pale, like all vampire's Personality Leia has a very sweet personality. She has a social problem because she rarely talks, but when she does, she is very nice, unless she's sleepy, which leave her grumpy. Leia always apologizes if she acted rudely. Powers Nothing is known about Leia's powers. She is capable of doing thing with her mind, like talking to people and switching bodies, or sending someone to a trance. Vikki often comments that it's best not to try and find out what this little girl is capable of History Leia was the first born of Mayflower and Decharo. She was born in society. She was wanted dead by the congess, because she is seen as a threat, because nobody knew what she's capable of. May and Decharo swore to protect Leia, no matter the cost. Leia lived mostly with her mother and Vikki, which she playfully calls "kitty kat". Vikki hates when she calls her that, but after a while she got used to it. Leia's only food was the blood of her mother. Leia was very silent, because she had noone to talk with. She wasn't afraid of people though. After society was attacked by the congress, Vikki took Leia and they went from place to place, just to hide Leia. Renji was badly injured, while defending her. Long after that, Leia was at peace, because noone was very concerned about her. She lived in society untill, Decharo's term was up and they returned "home". Leia didn't understand the meaning of the word home, because she never knew any other home than the society. Although she knew everybody in the house, she still "lived" in the forest along with Vikki. After the congressman kidnapped Leia (although she had no idea who he was, and was friendly like to any other people) Decharo saved her (she saved herself by sending the congressman into a trance. He woke up quickly though). Leia was immediantly sent home by May and the congressman killed. Veronica, Decharo's cousin was elected to the new congress, May disallowed Leia to go outside, which was a tragedy to her (although she managed to slip outside a couple of times) Later on, Leia saw May dying and thought that she's actually dead. She spent sometime with Decharo, who resently lost his heart, and Axel, who showed some attention to her. After Decharo left, Leia and Axel were downstairs, watching Kamile torment Clyde (by kissing him) Axel accidentally spilled juice on Leia, which really ticked her off and she went to wash her hair. Axel went to Decharo's room and Spike confronted him if she likes Leia. Although Axel didn't have a heart, he admitted that he does, even though he thought of it as molesting. Spike disagreed, saying that it's kinda cute. Leia went to Decharo's room to take her sweater and accidentally woke Axel up. She apologized but then went hunting because, like usually, she was starving. She later found Axel who was playing with his swords. Leia was about to fall asleep when Marluxia came. After Leia fell asleep Marluxia confronted Axel, saying that he promised that he wouldn't molest children this year. Axel said that he isn't molesting, that he really loves Leia. Leia was awakened, though she didn't hear the conversation. She playfull said that she didn't give Axel a nickname (after she called Marluxia girly boy) and yelled at Marluxia, apologized and fell asleep again. Marluxia soon said that he wants to kill Leia and she started to cry. Axel shooed Marluxia away and came to Leia saying "don't mind him. He just does anything to get this way". Leia asked Axel, what is she to him, but Axel didn't reply. Leia backed away from him. Axel thought that she hates him and was about to go, but Leia said that she does not hate him, just he is not telling the truth to her. Axel told Leia that he loves her. Leia was a bit unsure, but not for that, but for the fact he was shy about it. She said it's nothing wrong and Axel sighed in relief. She soon fell aleep because she was tired and Saix came to bring Axel back to the society. Axel refused and they woke Leia up. Leia calmly said hi to Saix, but he continued to talk Axel into leaving her. Leia hugs Axel tightly and Saix vanished, saying that Axel has only two days to stay here. Leia was sad and when Axel asked why, she asked him will he leave. Axel said that he doesn't know, which left Leia even more sad and Axel sighed Leia sniffed the air. She smelt Layla, which she always called "Spikelle". Axel didn't know who she was. Layla was turned into a vampire and was wrongly called and level E, though she was not one, and it was just a trick to get her killed. Layla fought against Talula's magic. She choked out that she needs Ana. Ana gave her a necklace and vanished. Leia helped Layla get home and went outside, looking for Axel Leia came back inside, finding Decharo kissing May, who was in a new body. She was furious at Decharo, thinking that he did not love May. She yelled at Decharo, but Decharo just chuckled. Leia was even more angry and she went upstairs and bumped into Axel, who was watching. Even though his hood was on, she knew who this was, but didn't want to talk to him, or anyone else and went straight to Decharo's room. Axel followed her but Leia asked him not to follow. Axel nodded and watched while Leia jumped out the window. She walked to the river, and played with the water, forming it into a snake, though she was bored. She remembered how May said that she could not use her powers, and sighed. She also remembered that she was told that she could destroy the world, if she wanted to. These thoughts brought her sadness, telling herself, she never wanted this and that she doesn't blame people for wanting to kill her. That she'll just laugh at them try, that she'll laugh pulling their intestines out. She sat in a tree, thinking and overheard Marluxia asking Axel, if he really loves Leia. He said yes and that made Leia think. She asked herself, what is love, and is the weird fluttering in her chest, is love. Suddenly she realised she needs Axel, and ran off to him, with a careless smile, so he wouldn't worry about her being sad. She said hi to Marluxia and he called her careless. She said well yeah, even thought "Yeah you wish". Axel laughed. Leia thought that she could kill Marluxia in one strike, but carelessly asked what will he do about it. Marluxia said nothing. Leia kept thinking horrible things, though she acted sweetly and gentle as always. After Axel burned Marluxia, she healed him, though Axel disappoved. Saix dragged Marluxia back to the society. Leia walked away Soon Marluxia returned with Xion as his hostage. Axel killed him, seriously hurting himself. He passed out. Xion sa in tree and watched Leia as she healed all of Axel's wounds, whispering "My poor fire boy". Later she put Axel's head on her lap telling him, that she'll stay with him. Leia later kissed Axel, wanting to wake him up. Her plan worke, though Xion was pissed by this act. When Axel was awake, Leia shyly looked at him and kissed Axel again. Xion broke the tree branch she was standing on and vanished. Leia hugged Axel, apologizing for being evil, but Axel said that it was funny. Leia then said that Marluxia deserved it and Axel agreed. Leia's eyes had a little red tint then, and she apologized to Axel once more. Their moment was spoiled by Lucy, who asked Leia to get her to Runone. Leia was ticked for Lucy always ordering her around, but did as she was asked to. As soon as Lucy was gone, Leia closed her eyes, that were burning red now. Xion came and told that Sora is gone and Leia asked, what did she mean by gone. Xion was a bit startled by Leia's eye color, but said that he was here a moment ago and just disappeared, Leia was quiet so Xion vanished Leia sat with Axel in silence. Leia was trying not to get wild, so she would bite Axel. As she couldn't hide her fangs anymore, she ran off to eat. She thought for herself that she couldn't make an animal her meal, because she's too soft, and she haven't eaten in weeks. She found May that was chained by Kamile. She didn't realise who this was and she started tormenting her. Kamile stopped Leia by dragging her inside, but Leia came to Axel, which was talking to Decharo. Leia asked Decharo to get lost, but he ignored. Leia dragged Axel away and fell asleep on his lap Quotes *"I would call him spiky head, by that one is taken" About giving nickname to Axel. *"Scary doggies! Bark bark!" Leia about worgens. *"Me no likies inside--Me likies inside now" Leia when she failed to escape outside. *"Mommy says I'm as sweet as Daddy once was" *"And he's--sleeping again" *"That's not nice" when being told something rude *"I hope that didn't hurt" when using her powers on someone *"Don't even think that I'll apologize" *"I had never told you this but... I love you"